Piece by Piece
by acabecca
Summary: Losing her best friend had left Elsie Daniels broken. Izzy's death had changed her, and none of her friends understood her anymore. She felt like one half a whole that would never be fully complete again. Until she met Scott McCall. He was just as damaged as she was – if not more – and maybe, just maybe, they could help each other rebuild the lives that had fallen down around them.
_"_ _You sure she doesn't know anything?"_

 _Elsie frowned at the question, peeking into the room to see Scott with his back to an older man, his hands gripping the edge of the table as he tried to control his breathing._

 _"_ _I'm sure."_

 _"_ _Because this could cause real problems for you, Scott. You think she's gonna stick around when she finds out?"_

 _"_ _Al-Allison did," he stuttered. "Allison stayed."_

 _The older man scoffed, and Elsie's brow furrowed. Where they talking about her? Found out_ _ **what**_ _?_

 _"_ _Allison was a lot less_ _ **damaged**_ _than this one is. …What have you told her about Allison, about the others?"_

 _"_ _Nothing, I-" Scott turned around to face him and Elsie quickly jumped backwards before he saw her. She knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't be listening in to what was clearly supposed to be a private conversation between Scott and this guy, but something told her she_ _ **had**_ _to hear the rest of it._

 _"_ _You…?"_

 _"_ _I just told her Allison was killed. She doesn't know how, she doesn't know I was there. She doesn't know about Boyd, about Aiden or the… others. She doesn't know any of it. I can't keep this from her forever, Derek. I don't- I don't know what to do. She's never going to look at me the same way again-"_

 _"_ _Yeah, well," he –_ _ **Derek**_ _– snorted. "That's pretty much a given, seeing as you're going to have to tell her about everything, that you were involved in Allison's death, let alone that you've killed a man."_

 _"_ _He would have killed someone else!"_

 _She felt her breath catch in her throat at Scott's words and she let out a gasp before she could stop herself._

 _It was only brief, quiet, but it was enough._

 _Scott stopped what he was saying and whirled round to face the doorway._

 _He felt his stomach drop when he saw her stood there, his heart thumped in his chest as he recognised the look on her face as one of complete and utter fear and disgust – the way everyone else had first looked at him. She'd never looked at him that way before and he watched as she turned round, tripping over her own feet in her hurry to get away._

 _"_ _Did you know she was there?!" he growled, grabbing Derek's" shirt and shoving him against the wall. "_ _ **Did you know she was there?**_ _"_

 _"Better go after her," Derek held his hands up in defeat, nodding his head towards the door. "She gets out of here and tells someone, you're gonna have a bigger problem on your hands than whether or not I knew she was stood there. This isn't Beacon Hills, there's no Sheriff here to cover up for you," he raised an eyebrow and Scott reluctantly let him go before turning round and chasing Elsie outside. He could hear her retching and he gulped when he saw her hunched over, one hand holding back her hair and the other against the building wall as she threw up._

 _"Els-"_

 _"Don't!" she held a hand up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she straightened up. "Stay there. Don't come near me."_

 _"Ellie-"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me Ellie!" she shrieked. "My name is Elsie! Dammit, Scott, I- I mean it, stay where you are. I can't- I mean- I'm gonna be sick," she shook her head, covering her hand with her mouth. "Tell me he's lying," she pleaded, tears pooling in her eyes as she stared at the man she thought she was in love with. "Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke, that you didn't do what he said you did. That you weren't involved in what happened to Allison. Please, Scott. Please tell me he's lying," her voice was hoarse as she spoke, her eyes pleading with him to lie to her._

 _But she already knew it was true, she'd known the second she'd heard the words leave Derek's lips. Scott's reaction had been a dead giveaway that everything Derek had said to him was the truth._

 _She just wanted to hear him deny it._

 _"I-" Scott paused. "No, you don't understand, it's not that simple," Scott shook his head quickly. "It's not what it- I was- it's more compli- It wasn't me, I swear- I mean, it was me but… it was a different me, it was before I knew you. It was back when- Ellie, please… Please just let me explain."_

 _"I can't believe I let you touch me," she whimpered. "I- I can't believe I opened up to you."_

 _"I told you when I first met you- I said that- I'm not that person anymore, you made me not be that person."_

 _"I didn't think you meant it, you idiot!" she growled, shoving him backwards before she could stop herself. "I thought it was you blaming yourself for something that was out of your control! I- I'm not staying here, oh, God, I can't stay here, I-"_

 _"You can't tell anyone," Scott shook his head quickly and reached out, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Ellie you can't say a word to anyone, alright? I won't be able to keep you safe, I won't able to stop them from hurting you."_

 _"You've already hurt me, asshole," she glared at him, pushing him away from her and rushing off towards her car, fumbling with her keys and yelping when Scott swung her back round to face him. "Get the hell off me!"_

 _"You promised me!" Scott growled, his teeth clenched. "You promised you weren't gonna leave, you promised not to give up on me!"_

 _"Yeah, well," Elsie shook him off, her lip trembling as she wiped her eyes and stared up at him defiantly. "That's when I thought I was in love with a man; not a monster."_

 **Hello! I'm Becca and I am Scott McCall trash.**

 **This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fic, and I am** ** _very_** **nervous! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated :)**

 **This fic is sort of AU, set when Scott is older and in college, so he may be a little OOC.**

 **The prologue is set in the ~~future, before the events of the rest of the fic, and the rest of the chapters will be longer than this - I promise!**

 **Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Becca  
x**

 **tumblr: scott-raekens  
twitter: acabecca**


End file.
